RAID devices have been an important factor in the storage of data for a number of years. The various RAID levels provide certain advantages with respect to cost, reliability and performance. As such, RAID devices have allowed computer systems to store and retrieve data with high reliability, fast access speeds, and low costs compared to individual disk systems.